


Attraction - Royal Consort Kwon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [36]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Soonyoung, Culture, Cute, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, King Woozi, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sparring, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “It’s empty.” Soonyoung thought out loud.He had expected some officials and maybe Seungcheol or Chan to be in the vicinity.“I asked everyone to leave, Soonyoung-ssi.”Soonyoung let out an ‘eep!’ and turned to find Jihoon standing right behind him.~~~~~~~~~~Consort Kwon Soonyoung gets to know his husband, King Lee Jihoon as they spar. ;)(Pls try? pwease?)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Attraction - Royal Consort Kwon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> I got thousand likes for my user skksksks  
> And I am just happy I can share this time with you guys and coo over these wonderful boys.  
> This is uwuwuwuwu  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Soonyoung strode into the training field nervously while adjusting his bag. Was the light blue dress he had worn too simple for this ground? 

It was his first time in this part of the palace. The training grounds were often reserved for warriors and princes of the Kingdom. Built with the finest of stones, etched with the finest of carvings and equipped with the best of the trainers and training equipment.

The South Eastern Kingdom had a long tradition of emphasizing a basic training in arts and weaponry for all in at least self defense. It was compulsory for everyone. From the people on the street to people on the throne. It was therefore renowned for their training fields. 

This one was reserved for the Royal Family, judging by the thrones that littered the sidelines.

“It’s empty.” Soonyoung thought out loud.

He had expected some officials and maybe Seungcheol or Chan to be in the vicinity.

“I asked everyone to leave, Soonyoung-ssi.” 

Soonyoung let out an ‘eep!’ and turned to find Jihoon standing right behind him. He backed a step away too, not used to anyone that close. Jihoon was dressed in a lightly embroidered red robe with gold threading. It suited him very well in Soonyoung’s eyes.

Jihoon laughed at him.

Out of habit, Soonyoung glared. Then realised it was the King and stopped to look at the sides. He had just started to make amends. Glaring wouldn’t help his case.

“Shall we?” Jihoon asked teasingly. “Or do you plan to stand here while I fight with the air?”

Soonyoung smirked. “It does sound entertaining to stay here then.”

“Then I would have to call you again for another day.”

Soonyoung smiled. “Gladly.”

Jihoon smiled and just strode forward. All of a sudden, Soonyoung was tugged along by his wrist. He looked down to see nimble, warm and calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist. Needless to say he walked behind pliantly and turned to look anywhere else but Jihoon’s back when he was blushing so badly.

He was dragged to the centre of the ground that had a raised plinth marking the boundaries of any contest. Lined around that platform were the archery targets and tables with bows and arrows of the finest quality. Bags of sand, in case it were needed to set up a bare handed fight, was present as well.

“You are staring at the sand. If you want a bare fist fight, I’m afraid you will be disappointed with my skills. That is completely Seuncheol’s area of expertise.”

Soonyoung laughed at the thought of Seungcheol and Jihoon fighting with bare fists. “I will keep that in mind. So what is your area of expertise?”

Soonyoung was genuinely interested. Because, as of what he had seen, Jihoon wasn’t the kind to pick fighting in any case But he couldn’t comment considering he went to war in the South and was key in the expansion of territories.

“I would say...daggers? And Spears?”

“Is it daggers or spears?”

Jihoon pondered. “What do you like Soonyoung-ssi?”

Soonyoung grinned. “Daggers should be better? I don’t use-”

“You use swords don’t you? Can you show me how they work?”

“How do you-”

Jihoon looked at him pointedly

_ Oh. He knows I’m Hoshi now _

“I’ve started to wonder by the way, you learn from your mother, dance and how to use your swords?”

“What’s the difference?” Soonyoung said lightly.

“...”

Soonyoung turned from the archery section to the frowning Jihoon’s face. Confusion. Poor Boy.

“The one technique my mother taught me was why she was the Assassin of the West before me. And that technique, which is a dance, can be used with special swords like I use, or f-for marriage ceremonies with ribbons.” He tried to explain, not wavering in his voice.

It finally dawned on Jihoon.

“So you can’t show me out in the open?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “So everyone can see what is to be meant only for my husband’s eyes?”

Jihoon blushed. “O-Okay, but won’t it be unfair with only one of us adept at daggers?”

Soonyoung snickered. “I know how to use daggers Your Highness.”

Jihoon straightened his shoulders. “Great!” 

Then only did Jihoon’s hand leave his wrist. Soonyoung drooped at the lack of warmth. It was honestly so tingly and it had made his stomach tumble a little. But most importantly, it showed how casual the usually strict man was. Hope that maybe he would be one of the people to see that relaxed side with him.

“Do you have daggers you use? Or shall we pick one from the armoury?”

Jihoon’s words cut through the fog.

“Oh! I have mine, a pair. Bronze ones.”

Soonyoun reached into his bag and brought out his blades. They were gifts from his brother, Kihyun from the West.

“Then do you mind if I use my axes?”

Soonyoung turned. Jihoon used axes?

Apparently the look he had was quite apparent as Jihoon huffed out a laugh. “What? I can’t like axes?”

“N-No!” Soonyoung flailed a little. “W-Well! I just didn’t expect it, you know?! W-With-”

Jihoon now was snickering at him. “Relax will you?”

Soonyoung’s nervousness came back full force at that. He started wringing his fingers. New people weren’t his strong suit. And Jihoon was the first person in some time to know both identities he had. He hadn’t even met Seungkwan and Vernon after that day. Maybe they didn’t want to see him? But with the matter at hand, jihoon would definitely have some reservat-

“Yah! You are thinking too much and too negatively.”

Soonyoung blinked. “How do you know?”

Jihoon shrugged. “I’ve seen you do that at night remember? Now only do I understand what’s behind it.”

All Soonyoung could do was smile at that. He was both reminded of bad times, but was also simply elated at how much thought, effort and attention he received from the King. Two years ago, he wouldn’t have even imagined that.

“So shall we begin? Or are you all talk?”

Soonyoung snapped out his spiral and smirked at Jihoon. He took his place on the ground, around the centre but a distance away from Jihoon. He had taken his blades out of their scabbards and stood in front of the King. Jihoon just stood watching him like a hawk, gripping two small axes in his hands. His stance was one of collected alertness.

“Come at me and let’s find out.” Soonyoung said grinning.

_ You can never get enough of- _

CLANG!

Soonyoung snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jihoon bearing his axes down on his head. Soonyoung had blocked it with crossed daggers by instinct. But this was really dangerous. When had Jihoon moved? Why hadn’t he seen it?

_ He’s dangerous. _

Soonyoung had to be alert for this one. Jihoon, he had always seen, as a King who wouldn’t spar much in any case. But this strength came from constant practice. A strength equal to Soonyoung’s if not stronger.

Jihoon had noticed this and was grinning wildly.

“Eyes open when we fight okay?”

Soonyoung glared. He pushed Jihoon off to a distance with some difficulty. He switched the grip of his dagger to reverse. He had to be on defense while fighting him. 

Jihoon bounded back with axes cleaving the air in swings.

Soonyoung tried for an opening but it was almost impossible to get if he had to follow rules. 

The readers should note that these two men were of different fighting styles that gave one edge over the other. Soonyoung was an Assassin. The openings for attack he saw were usually ones he used for fatal locations. Which were banned in spars. 

Jihoon on the other hand was a warrior. He was allowed by war ethics only to hurt someone above the waist. And he often found a lot of openings with Soonyoung as he priorities covering the openings that would kill him rather than what a spar demanded.

So Soonyoung had resorted to defending whatever he could from the onslaught of attacks he was facing. But it was a losing battle. He wasn’t used to this especially with someone like Jihoon.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was swiftly gaining upper hand. A slash for the stomach and then the head after. The blade of the axe was always a near miss for Soonyoung.

Suddenly, a shot to the neck had Soonyoung backing for the first time in the spar. 

His heart battered his rib cage. He looked up in panic to Jihoon who was frowning.

“You are going easy on me.” He growled.

Soonyoung panted. “I-I am not. It’s just we fight differently.”

Jihoon dashed forward again, not accepting the reason.

“W-Wait!”

But Jihoon was not waiting. Soonyoung had to duck and jump to even get that one word out.

Jihoon’s axe was now coming for his forearm. Soonyoung batted away getting irritated.

“I don’t care about the rules. Fight me.” Jihoon said angrily.

“Are you sure?”

Jihoon’s axe handle nearly crashing into his head was the answer.

“Alright then.” 

Soonyoung pushed forward.

He shifted his grip and slashed for his thigh.

Jihoon backed up in shock.

An axe headed for his head with surprising force.

Soonyoung had a clear view of the man’s tendons. But chose not to slash at them. Instead he tried for the leg.

Jihoon backed up.

“You were letting your eyes wander. I knew you had seen many openings.”

Soonyoung smirked. “Am I all talk now?”

Jihoon glared. It was his turn on defense. Soonyoung dashed and the spar began in earnest.

Soonyoung was a person who liked to plan. His strokes were measured, controlled and well executed. And usually factored in everything. But Jihoon was quicker to think on his feet. Despite him trying every trick in the book, the King had been quick to quash any openings Soonyoung had found. No blood was to be drawn in spars, but if they were this observant, the chance wouldn’t present itself.

There was pure energy and attention flowing in their movements. The whipping of the air as they narrowly avoided lethal blows spurred them on ever more. Swinging, slashing, striking and slicing were slowly building the rhythm they were forming into a crescendo. 

Time had stopped flowing for the two people, replaced by the familiar rhythms and strokes of two men locked in combat. 

Soonyoung should have realised then that he was complacent because as a result, Jihoon had headbutted Soonyoung to the ground.

“Ow!”

He tried to get up but a weight sat on his waist.

Soonyoung glared at the man.

His reward was a pair of crossed axes at his neck.

“You got complacent.”

Soonyoung refused to reply. 

“Were you distracted?”

Soonyoung averted his eyes. He had been easing into the rhythm. He had a valid excuse.

“The great Assassin Hoshi distracted?”

“Hush! I was thinking.”

“Of what?”

Soonyoung tried to get up, but the King didn’t move. Soonyoung pointedly stared at the man, but he got an annoying smirk in return. He wasn’t going to move.

“Of. What?” Jihoon said clearly.

“Of a rematch.” Soonyoung grumbled.

Jihoon barked a laugh. “If you give up like this it’s guaranteed! And besides we haven’t yet tried archery.”

Soonyoung drained of color. That was his bane. 

“How about you give me some time to remember anything related to archery?”

Jihoon ducked down, trapping him on the ground and coming a little too close.

“Then let me teach you.”

Soonyoung flipped them over, in a burst of courage, and reveled in the shock on Jihoon’s face.

“Can’t wait Jihoonie~”

_ That blush was worth it _

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> UWU  
> Just...UWU...I wanted to continue, but I knew they would part as blushing idiots in love.  
>  **QUESTION: What other CULTURAL DIFFERENCES have I put? Or are they unexplored?**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
